Lovesick 6th Grade
by Opel Vectra
Summary: Milly's crush on Lyoko Warrior Ulrich persists until she meets someone else...
1. Introduction

Ulrich…

That name was haunting Kadic student Milly Solovieff…

Ulrich was that guy that she had a crush on…

Every day, Ulrich and his friends were battling a virus named XANA who plotted to take over the world… (Milly and other kadic students didn't know about that...)

He's unfortunately older than Milly…

Milly's only 11 and Ulrich was 13…

Milly had no boy to have a crush on until…

A boy named Heinrich showed up at Kadic….

With his band…full of other kids…

They were all the same age as Milly…and were actually the Lyoko-Warriors undercover…

They learned about XANA's plan to infiltrate in Kadic 6th Grade in order to turn every one into babies…

At their 11 years old form, the Lyoko Warriors were more powerful but they can't stop what is to come…


	2. Undercover (Ulrich's POV)

Ulrich/Heinrich's POV :

During my 1st day as a 6th grader,

I had to face a Kadic preteen's obstacles…

…Sissy and his goons bullying…

And more,

While Jeremy and Aelita were taking care of X.A.N.A's lackeys…

Odd, Yumi and I went in 6th grade undercover…

Things got more complicated when Odd, so nostalgic in his 6th years catches Jim Morales's eye and Kadic news reporter wanting to know a bit more about Yumi and I…


	3. Milly's plan

Milly's POV

Interviewing the new students of Kadic…

Questions to ask to Heinrich :

How is it feels to be in Kadic?

Have you guys made some new friends?

Do you love me?

…I'm Kidding,

1st I'm gonna befriend Heinrich before saying that he's…sort of…kinda…handsome…


	4. Jim's method

In Jim's office…

Odd has been caught, and was in front of the no-nonsense giant

Jim- so…you were provoking a bread battle were you ? Would you like some orange juice before talking ?

Odd- well yeah…

Odd drinks it, in Odd's glass, Jim have put his truth serum so he can know what kadic brats are up to…

Jim- so…why do you do that for little guy?

Odd- just because…

Jim- JUST BECAUSE WHAT?

Odd- because I'm nostalgic of my 6th grade years…Ulrich, Yumi and I turned into 6th Grade in order to fight…

Jim- fight? Oh no! Where are your pals Della Robbia ?

Odd- probably in the factory…where'd he go ?


	5. Milly discovers everything

Meanwhile, X.A.N.A's cover has been blown…the Lyoko Warriors's archenemy has been impersonating an ice cream truck…perfect child trap…

Ulrich and Yumi have defeated their enemy and returned to the factory while Milly followed "Heinrich" and Jim was on his way to the factory…

Ulrich returns to his 9th grade form…as Milly looks on…

"Ulrich?"

Ulrich- Milly?

Milly- did you just…turned into a kid like in cartoons?

Ulrich-…yes…what are you doing here?

Milly-…Ulrich…I've got something to tell you…


	6. Return to the past, the end ?

Ulrich- I understand Milly but… Yumi…

Milly- Yumi's already dating William…

Ulrich- WHAT?

Milly shows Ulrich a photo of Yumi and William kissing, much Yumi's despair…

Ulrich- Milly, I don't want you to get upset but…I only like you as…a good friend…

Milly was about to leave a tear but Ulrich hugs her…

"How romantic…skipping school are we?"

Yumi- Jim!

Jim- ISHIYAMA! STERN! SOLOVIEFF! DETENTION!

GET BACK IN SCHOOL! And this, CONFISCATED! NO VIDEOGAMES AT KADIC!

Ulrich- Mr. Morales! Don't touch it! That's not…

Jim took from the Lyoko-Warriors a laser gun which had the same shape as a Game Boy…accidentally press the fire button, only to destroy the aging-machine…then, the entire factory blows up…

Jeremy and Aelita came…

Jeremy- Ulrich? Yumi? Are you guys okay?

Ulrich- yeah…yeah…we're all okay…where's Jim?

The Lyoko-Warriors hears a baby crying…under Jim's clothes…

Ulrich- is that…Jim ?

Aelita- aww…he's so cute…

Milly- Kadic counselor Jim Morales turned into a baby…what a scoop!

Jeremy- scoop ? NEVER!

RETURN TO THE PAST!

Jeremy presses the button…

(….)

Ulrich…

That name was haunting Kadic student Milly Solovieff…

Ulrich was that guy that she had a crush on…

Every day, Ulrich and his friends were battling a virus named XANA who plotted to take over the world… (Milly and other kadic students didn't know about that...)

He's unfortunately older than Milly…

Milly's only 11 and Ulrich was 13…

Milly had no boy to have a crush on until…

A boy named Heinrich showed up at Kadic….

He was the same age as Milly…and was actually Ulrich undercover…

The Lyoko-Warriors learned about XANA's plan to infiltrate in Kadic 6th Grade in order to turn every one into babies…

Ulrich/Heinrich's POV :

During my 1st day as a 6th grader,

I had to face a Kadic preteen's obstacles…

…Sissy and his goons bullying…

And more,

While Odd, Yumi, Jeremy and Aelita were taking care of X.A.N.A's lackeys…

I went in 6th grade undercover…


	7. the end

In the factory,

After The rest of the team searched for X.A.N.A in Lyoko…

Odd hears a "ice cream truck" music…

While outside Kadic,

Milly was about to interview "Heinrich"…

Milly- hi Heinrich...how you doin'? I'm Milly…

Ulrich-…Kadic News Reporter…I know…

Milly- you know?

Ulrich- yeah…my…cousin Ulrich told me about you…

Milly- so Ulrich is your cousin? When did he told you about me? Is he the person that made you want to come to Kadic? Does he love me?

Suddenly the Ice Cream Truck arrives…

Milly- Ice Creams?

ONE STRAWBERRY-VANILLA FOR ME!

While the Kadic News Reporter takes her purse…

Ulrich- Milly! Don't! That's…

Ulrich tried to warn Milly but it was too late, many X.A.N.A-babies (including the rest of the Lyoko Warriors) attacked Ulrich…who took his 9th grade form again to get free of the babies…

The Lyoko Warrior gives Milly a post-it with instructions which Milly follows…

The 6th grader runs to the factory…

RETURN TO THE PAST!

Milly presses the button…

(….)

Ulrich…

That name was haunting Kadic student Milly Solovieff…

Ulrich was that guy that she had a crush on…

Every day, Ulrich and his friends were battling a virus named XANA who plotted to take over the world… (Milly and other kadic students didn't know about that...)

He's unfortunately older than Milly…

Milly's only 11 and Ulrich was 13…

So what?

With the post-it in the hand…

Milly runs to Ulrich and the two looked at each other…

Kisses passionately while Milly drops the post-it with written "and by the way, I love you too…" on it…

THE END…


End file.
